1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fence assembly. More particularly, it relates to an attractive and easily-assembled fence construction that has multiple interlocking panels and horizontal support brackets, is anchored into the ground, and can sit either flush to flat ground or, using pivots, can follow hilly terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People often wish to enhance the privacy and/or security of a location, such as a residence, through the use of fencing. Any of the traditional fences are often difficult for the average consumer to construct, with processes requiring many helpers, various tools, and a significant investment of time. Moreover, many traditional fence designs include large open spaces, which reduce the value of a fence as a protector of privacy. The use of connecting panels can overcome this problem, but such panel arrangements raise additional difficulties involving stability and strength. In addition, with panel arrangements as with many other types of fencing, hilly terrain often presents problems with respect to installation and final appearance. Thus, it is highly desirable to have a fence assembly the erection of which is straightforward, requiring few if any extra helpers, few tools, and little time. It is furthermore desirable to have a fence assembly that provides security by being stable and strong, versatility by accommodating hilly terrain, and privacy by having few or no open spaces. configuration, as is seen in clips employed in the instant invention. However, the fence posts of Case '864 are arranged as sockets to receive fence modules, and not as clamps, which is a feature of the present invention.
Pivoting is also seen in the fence structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,561, issued to Gilbert P. Fornells on Oct. 7, 1975.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,475, issued to Winford L. Enghauser on May 20, 1958, adaptation of a fence or guard rail structure to a slope is achieved through means of articulated connectors. The structures involved incorporate large open spaces in their design, in contrast to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,376, issued to John S. Case on Feb. 4, 1964. Case's fence uses boards stacked vertically without gaps to achieve a structure that can be seen through only in the gap between the ground and the lowest vertical board. Pivotal mounting of boards allows slightly sloped terrain to be compensated for.
The multi-section fence taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,120, issued to Robert M. McLaughlin on Sep. 30, 1980, also has provision for sloped terrain. McLaughlin uses large panels which are supported by posts that they are secured to by locking pins. The panels may be horizontally staggered on uneven ground. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,260, issued to Thomas C. Dailey on Apr. 29, 1980, discloses a picket fence structure to deal with sloped ground. The pickets are connected by keys that fit into key slots cut into the edges of the pickets. The curved keys pivot to allow the picket to fit close to hilly terrain.
A beach shelter whose lower edges sit flush with underlying sand, or are embedded within the sand, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,277, issued to Frederick Schwartz on Aug. 22, 1961.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Numerous patents have issued related to fences. Some of these patents put emphasis on ease of assembly. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,702, issued to Edna K. Kinnaman on Sep. 2, 1975, discloses fence sections that are generally secured together by concealed posts which interfit with recesses on the section end faces. The sections are further secured with locking pins and locking pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,367, issued to Alan G. Simpson et al on Jan. 7, 1992, shows a panel system designed to be easy to erect. Parts are secured together through the use of various combinations of interlocking members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,703, issued to Jean-Gauthier-Rene Bouye on Sep. 2, 1975, also teaches a fence structure intended to be assembled rapidly. The fence interfits spaced parallel uprights through the use of a snap engagement tenon and mortise arrangement. Another fence that is easy to erect is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,096, issued to David L. Campbell on Nov. 13, 1979. The fence is configured in interchangeable wall sections that are connected together by means of pole and flange arrangements. The flanges involved, in the primary embodiment, are components of horizontal strengthening members. Campbell '096 provides a two part ground engaging member (see FIG. 7), wherein there is an anchored stud, and an upper pipe-like extension. Horizontal reinforcing members are also used in the fence panels disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,072, issued to James Henry Newberry, Jr. on Apr. 2, 1974. These horizontal members are disposed externally to the panel, as is typical of built up fences.
The versatility of being pivotable for use on sloped terrain is another characteristic seen in some fence patents. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,864, issued to John S. Case on Jul. 20, 1965, teaches a fence with interlocking posts and rails. The rails involved may be pivoted slightly to compensate for sloped ground. The fence posts are arranged to describe a two-headed "T"